Lacrimosa
by Graf Kohlenklau
Summary: Edelweiss, una joven y humilde pony vendedora de flores del Puerto Golden Hind. Su vida casi no conocía el sufrimiento y la tortura, pero su mundo pronto iba a cambiar con la llegada de unos siniestros barcos negros, y el arribo de un cruel Conde Mefistófeles que desgraciadamente atrajo su atención. One-shot relacionado con el fanfic "Angel of Music" (Advertencia: violación).


En tierras lejanas y desconocidas, bajo un congelante invierno que era muy característico de Stalliongrad. El cielo estrellado y la luna llena habían sido cubiertos por una enorme y espesa columna de humo negro, que provenia directamente de la ciudad capital que ardía completamente en llamas. El ataque habia sido rapido y brutal que sus defensas no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, mientras que en la punta de la cima de una colina, un unicornio nocturno; de capa negra flameante; con una mascara echa de hueso cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro derecho, admiraba el paisaje con angustia, escuchando los lamentos de sus infortunados habitantes a causa del Ejercito invasor que cometía toda clase de crímenes de guerra sin ningún orden ni ley.

Mefistófeles solo se limitaba a sonreír, mientras que detrás de el había un grupo de sesenta unicornios de su Guardia Fantasma que lo escoltaban adonde fuera que vaya, con sus gorras Képi rojas y sus cuchillos _corvos _afilados. Los ojos dorados y de pupitas alargadas del Conde no dejaban de observar su obra de destrucción y sufrimiento, mientras que en su oscura mente distorcionada pensaba en muchas cosas de su pasado.

El rechazo de su primer amor; la Princesa Cadence, fue la chispa que desato su "metamorfosis", asesinando en su interior todo sentimentalismo que luego fue llenado ese vacio por el odio, el rencor, y de cierta forma, la locura. Debió de haber echo eso hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en que asesinaron a su madre cuando solo era apenas un simple potrillo inocente… Aunque al parecer, el destino decidió que aguardara unos años mas.

Luego de que su padre lo exiliara de Mnajdra, había estado viviendo con la mejor amiga de su fallecida madre, una exótica Sea Pony hechicera llamada Myrrina, que había sido como su segunda madre para el. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para hacer su vida independiente, realizo una serie de viajes por todo el mundo, aprendiendo bastantes cosas y cultivando su mente con conocimientos que no aparecían registrados en libros, aunque paso mucho tiempo viviendo entre las tribus de cebras, quienes conocían todo sobre la magia negra, sus rituales y sus hechizos que estaban prohibidos en casi todo el mundo.

Su situación de exiliado mejoro mucho, cuando derroco en Târgoviste a su cruel hermanastro Zodiac en una sangrienta guerra civil entre nocturnos, imponiéndose en el poder y autoproclamándose a si mismo con el titulo de Conde de Târgoviste. En cuanto la ciudad nocturna se convirtió en una ciudad fuerte y prospera, comenzó su política exterior que era iniciar una serie de masacres alrededor de todo mundo como se lo había prometido a si mismo, comenzando con pequeñas villas indefensas, así como Reinos de menor tamaño territorial poco preparados militarmente.

Sus incursiones no conocían fronteras, su leal Guardia Fantasma parecía casi invencible ante cualquier defensa que se encontraban, proveyéndolos de todos los recursos que pudieran necesitar, incluso hasta de una fuerza naval compuesta por trece barcos de guerra pesados; que algunos fueron reconstruidos o bien comprados y actualizados, con el objetivo de cruzar los océanos y demostrarles a todos que nadie estaba seguro de el, estén donde estén. Los valles de empalados que dejaba en su camino le hizo ganarse varios apodos, además del anhelado miedo que el queria.

Una de sus incursiones mas interesantes que hizo fue hacia ocho años atrás, cuando la Flota Negra se estaciono en el Puerto Golden Hind por decisión de Mefistófeles, ya que con urgencia necesitaban provisiones si querían continuar con el viaje hacia los puertos de Arabia Sentada. A pesar de que el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, el Conde bajo de su barco insignia bautizado como "_El Olonés_", acompañado de siete sementales unicornios como escolta, aunque no eran tan necesarios ya que podía defenderse por si mismo, pero así era la molesta rutina de su Guardia fantasma.

Pasando por el Gran Mercado, en donde miraban la gran variedad de productos que los comerciantes ofrecían en sus casetas. Mefistófeles, con su mirada fría e indiferente, se fijo en una llamativa joven pony terrestre que destacaba entre la competencia. Su cuerpo era de un color miel, mientras su melena larga y sedosa era rubia, con unos hermosos ojos de un intenso color azul verde. Cuando atendía a los clientes, notaba que tenia una cierta personalidad encantadora y amable, hasta que la yegua se dio cuenta de que los extranjeros la observaban detenidamente, sonriéndole cautivadoramente al Conde para luego proseguir con su trabajo.

—Vamos a comprarle a ella… —dijo Mefistófeles, siendo seguido por su escolta detrás.

Cuando se acercaron a la caseta en donde ella atendía, los escoltas del Conde intimidaron a los pocos clientes que esperaban, siendo ahuyentados mientras Mefistófeles revisaba con suprema indiferencia la mercancía que eran flores de todo tipo; entre diurnas y nocturnas. La pony terrestre se le acerco cuando levitaba un ramo de rosas azul zafiro, preguntándole con su natural voz suave y gentil.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?.

—¿Cuánto por esas gerberas nocturnas que están allí? —pregunto Mefistófeles apuntando con su casco al macetero.

—Cien bits de plata.

Sus ojos examinaron a su misterioso cliente, que por su capa fina larga y su caracter fino parecía ser alguien de gran prestigio y con mucho dinero, aunque al darse cuenta de que lo observaba detenidamente, rápidamente bajo su mirada avergonzada. Ella no era el estereotipo de una comerciante insistente.

—¿Todo eso por una planta? —pregunto Mefistófeles levantando una ceja.

—Debe comprender que estas plantas son muy difíciles de conseguir, señor. Es la mercancía mas cara que tengo aquí —se excuso nerviosa hacia el—. Lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo vendérselo por menos.

Mefistófeles solo hizo una breve pausa, meditándolo por unos momentos hasta que se convencio con un movimiento de cabeza, sacando de su capa una bolsa llena de rubíes preciosos. La pony recibió veinte por la enredadera, y calculándolo bien, el Conde le había dado mas de lo que ella había pedido.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —exigió Mefistófeles sorprendiendo a la pony ante tal pregunta.

—Edelweiss.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Mefistófeles se retiro agitando su capa, retornando nuevamente a su barco insignia sin haber echo una sola compra de la lista que habia formulado. Le habia gustado esa chica, aunque no era por un amor inocente si no por simple apetito sexual, quería poseerla aunque tuviera que tomar medidas extremas y poco eticos.

Cuando el atardecer llego en el puerto, y mientras en el horizonte del mar se podía apreciar una hermosa puesta de sol; de esas que desearias ver antes de morir, Mefistófeles llamo a uno de sus subditos y cómplices mas fieles, el joven Teniente RedBlood, que se inclino rapidamente ante el Conde en cuanto fue llamado.

—RedBlood, en el mercado de la ciudad vas a encontrar a una pony diurna llamada Edelweiss, que se dedica a vender flores.

—Tiene unos gustos muy raros, mi Conde —rió levemente RedBlood, aunque Mefistófeles lo hizo callar con una mirada intimidante—. ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?.

—Quiero que la raptes en cuanto regrese a su hogar, y la lleves directamente a mis aposentos, ¿lo has comprendido bien?.

El unicornio nocturno; de gorra Képi roja y con una rara Cutie Mark de un cuchillo _corvo_, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, llevándose consigo a diez hábiles pegasos de la Guardia Fantasma que volaron del barco rápidamente en dirección hacia el mercado, sobrevolando por los tejados de las casas mientras que por tierra, su Capitan se mezclaba entre la multitud, buscando como un sabueso su objetivo.

En cuanto llego la medianoche, Mefistófeles se encontraba en sus aposentos del barco, firmando papeles burocráticos que entregaría por correo aéreo a Târgoviste mientras escuchaba el "Rex Tremendae" del Réquiem de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Cuando repentinamente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando RedBlood ruidosamente con una Edelweiss atada con unas resistentes y gruesas sogas.

—¡Entrega a domicilio! —bromeo RedBlood, tirando a la pony sobre la alfombra de piel de pantera negra—. La maldita se resistió un poco, pero no fue ningún problema en traerla aquí.

—Bien, lo has hecho muy bien, RedBlood… Ahora vete, avísale a todos que el que se atreva a interrumpirme sera castigado con el empalamiento —ordeno Mefistófeles levantándose del escritorio.

RedBlood sin pensarlo dos veces, se retiro de los aposentos rápidamente, mientras el cruel Conde caminaba lentamente alrededor de la pony, examinando su "entrega" minuciosamente. Para ser una simple "campesina pobretona", para su sorpresa admitia que se cuidaba muy bien su cuerpo. Su melena estaba tan limpio y perfumado con las mismas flores con que trabajaba, creyendo que estaría sucio de mugre o transpiración corporal. Sus flancos eran voluptuosos para su gusto, tanto que se le hizo agua a la boca con solo admirarla, e invocando su antigua y afilada naginata, corto fácilmente la apretada mordaza que llevaba en su hocico dándole la libertad de poder expresarse.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! —exclamo Edelweiss temblando de miedo, mientras sus ojos llorosos miraban al Conde.

—Que bueno que me lo preguntas, porque deseo hacer otro negocio contigo… solo que esta vez yo pondré las condiciones —respondió con su habitual tono cínico.

El unicornio nocturno arrojo al suelo frente a ella una bolsa verde llena de rubíes preciosos, y en esos tiempos el Conde era muy generoso; en especial con el genero femenino, que les ofrecía a sus victimas el privilegio de una opción.

—Este es el trato, puedes tomar estos rubíes que te ofrezco y permitir que yo haga cualquier cosa contigo. O bien puedes negarte, pero tendría que recurrir a la fuerza, y es una molestia de la cual me quiero evitar sinceramente —sonrió con malicia Mefistófeles mientras ponía algo de música en el ambiente—. Son las cartas que puedes jugar.

Edelweiss miro la bolsa llena de diamantes preciosos. Estaba conciente de que esta vez no podía escapar de su cruel destino, pero además, necesitaba el dinero con urgencia, ya que su familia era muy pobre y las ganancias que recaudaba de sus ventas no eran lo suficiente como para pagar la injusta cuota del gobernador. Levanto su mirada hacia el Conde que aguardaba seriamente con esos ojos dorados y fríos que le causaban miedo, hasta que finalmente accedió a obedecer.

—Acepto la primera alternativa —musito cerrando sus ojos.

El Conde estaba brincando de alegría en su interior apenas cuanto escucho su derrotada respuesta. Era la primera vez que poseía a una esclava, y no a un estupido siervo que podía negársele a obedecer. Estaba tan emocionado, que la desato rapidamente, aunque sabia que ella no escaparia de el.

—Fuiste sabia en elegir bien, Edelweiss —murmuro el Conde, aprovechando de olfatear su aroma femenino que desprendía aquella pony que solamente se mantenía sumisa ante el.

Sin esperar mas, la inmovilizo fácilmente poniendo el peso de su cuerpo nocturno sobre ella, experimentando ese calor corporal que le hizo recordar nostálgicamente a alguien del pasado que estaba relacionada con el elemento del amor. Admirando su belleza por unos segundos, inicio con unos besos bruscos y desesperados introduciendo su lengua forzosamente en su boca, mordiendole sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para mezclar sus salivas con sangre. Edelweiss lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar; que incluso cuando las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, el Conde no mostraba ni una pizca de remordimiento por ella.

Besando su cuello dejándole marcas con sus dientes, y lamiendo sus mejillas pecosas saboreando con delicia el sabor de sus lagrimas. Su lengua conquistaba cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su delicada intimidad, la cual olfateo su aroma con mucha perversion relamiéndose sus labios. Edelweiss en toda su vida no se había sentido tan humillada como en aquel entonces, la pureza que ella conservaba para el pony especial de su vida, estaba siendo cubierta de saliva por aquel cruel unicornio que introducía profundamente su lengua, lamiendo con fuerza sus paredes vaginales sorbeteando sus liquidos hasta sacarle gemidos incontrolables, hasta subir hacia su oido susurrandole con un tono burlesco.

—Deberias escucharte como gimes como una puta en celo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una campesina fácil como tu?.

—P-Por favor… Y-Yo no quiero hacer esto —suplico Edelweiss tratando de escapar de el.

Mefistófeles se enfurecio mucho con su repentino comportamiento, que para "disciplinarla" le dio una fuerte bofetada que casi le rompio su mandibula, dejandole ardiendo su mejilla izquierda. Aprovechando que estaba aturdida por el golpe, rapidamente la volteo frotando su miembro endurecido entre sus flancos, hasta que empujo con mucha fuerza en su intimidad, logrando sacarle un grito que la hizo retorcerse del sufrimiento, pero estaba tan bien sujetada que ni siquiera podía levantar sus patas.

—¡P-Por favor, sáquelo! ¡me esta lastimando! —suplicaba entre llantos, sintiendo como su himen estaba siendo desgarrado violentamente, saliendo mucha sangre de su interior.

—¡Whoa! ¡Estas muy apretada! ¡Tienes una vagina muy estrecha!.

El unicornio empezó a mover sus caderas con brutalidad en su ya "conquistada" pureza, cerrando sus ojos y gozando de aquella escalofriante sensacion. Hacerlo con alguien tan inferior como lo era ella, una terrestre y una diurna, le hacia sentir una morbosidad prohibida que le encantaba, sin tener en consideración que le estaba arruinando su vida, y que seguramente le dejaria secuelas irreparables.

—¿Qué sucede, Edelweiss? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Tu sangre esta lubricando mi miembro, así que se supone que no deberías sentir dolor —rió con crueldad Mefistófeles, moviendo casi sin control sus caderas dejando salir sonidos lascivos.

—¡N-No! ¡Ayúdenme! —grito Edelweiss desesperada.

En todo el barco, solo se podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor y las suplicas de Edelweiss, mezcladas con las piezas de la Opera Der Freischütz como el "_Oh, diese Sonne_", "_O lass Hoffnung…_" y el "_Mein Sohn, nur Mut_" de Carl Maria von Weber. Mefistófeles disfrutaba esta enfermiza mezcla de arte y tortura, moviendo cada vez mas sus caderas bruscamente mientras la joven terrestre sentia como su mundo se le derrumbaba ante sus ojos. La propia mente distorsionada del Conde le hacia imaginar que estaba torturando a la yegua que mas odiaba en el mundo, la misma que le rompió su corazón años atrás.

—Aah… aah… Finalmente nos convertimos en uno. Finalmente estamos juntos como debería ser, Cadence —sonrió Mefistófeles jadeando hasta inclinarse hacia su oído—. Estoy seguro de que nuestro bebe será hermoso.

—¡No! ¡N-No quiero quedar embarazada! —exclamo Edelweiss.

—Estoy ansioso de que nazca, le daremos todo el amor que se merece, Cadence.

—¡Yo no soy Cadence, maldito monstruo!.

Edelweiss mordio furiosa su pata derecha, y aunque aquello fue inteligente para defenderse, no tenia idea de con quien estaba tratando. El Conde aguanto el enorme dolor, pero cuando la terrestre le miro su rostro, su pelaje se le erizo por completo del terror que parecia estar en presencia de un demonio.

—¡Vas a pagar por eso, maldita zorra! ¿Por qué sigues resistiendote? Aun cuando somos el uno para el otro, Cadence, ¡¿Por qué?! Huh?.

Mefistófeles la jalo de la melena de su cabeza hacia atras, y con mucha fuerza estrello su rostro contra el piso. Destrozándole su nariz que salieron hilos de sangre, mientras sus embestidas comenzaban a hacerse profundas.

—¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué me lastimas mi corazón siendo que es tuyo, Cadence?!.

—L-Lo s-siento… l-lo siento m-mucho.

Mefistófeles con su dentadura de tiburón, mordió brutalmente el hombro izquierdo de Edelweiss, arrancándole un fuerte quejido de dolor mientras su agresor bebía de su "deliciosa" sangre. Sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, sintiendo que llegaba a su primer clímax hasta que disparo sus fluidos que en una gran cantidad llenaron su útero, haciendo inminente su embarazo.

Edelweiss sintió como la semilla del Conde entraba en su vientre, implantándose dentro de ella sin poder haber podido evitarlo de alguna manera. Mefistófeles salio de su intimidad sin ningun cuidado para luego servirse un frió vaso de Schnapps. Su cuerpo había quedado sudoroso y su respiración estaba agitada, era la primera vez que hacia el amor con una yegua, y había quedado satisfecho de cierta forma con ella a pesar de haber sido una violacion.

—Todo esto me ha dejado un poco hambriento.

El unicornio nocturno exigió con elegancia a que le trajeran su cena, llegando muchos guardianes que le dejaban en la mesa una gran variedad de comida que sus expertos cocineros le habían preparado. El Conde se sentó frente a la mesa, mientras la pony terrestre aun se quedaba en el piso, abrazandose asi misma y aun llorando por la horrible experiencia que nunca se imagino que tendria, hasta que finalmente convoco a la valentía de preguntar.

—¿P-Puedo irme?.

Mefistófeles freno su tenedor levitante con un trocito de carne, volteando su mirada hacia ella; al parecer muy molesto por la pregunta. Pero entonces, otra de sus maliciosas sonrisas se formo, levitando hacia el un recipiente de aluminio la cual levanto la tapa, liberando un olor a pescado ahumado que flotaba por toda la habitación.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Mefistófeles en lo que parecía ser un tono gentil.

Edelweiss no sabia que responder, solo miraba el pescado ahumado de la bandeja tragando un poco de saliva. Hacia mucho que no comía algo decente y delicioso, y el aroma le hacia rugir fuerte el estomago.

—¿Quieres un poco? —al ver que ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, su sonrisa se convirtió en una cruel—. Pues ven a rogarme.

El estomago de Edelweiss no podía resistir mas, acercándose lentamente hacia el Conde rogandole con voz entrecortada. Mefistófeles le gustaba humillar a los demás, inestabilizarlos de una forma u otra hasta hacerlos sentir inferior ante el. Tomo un pescado ahumado ofreciéndoselo en un plato, aunque ella debía comerlo en el suelo como una mascota y no en la mesa.

Para mala suerte de ella, el la iba a mantener allí un tiempo como su diversión adicional. Durante las próximas dos noches, el Teniente RedBlood no había visto al Conde salir de sus aposentos; ni siquiera para supervisar las compras o hacer inspecciones a sus barcos, y los rumores no tardaron en correr en la tripulación de "El Olonés" y en el resto de la Flota Siniestra. Finalmente, el Teniente fue llamado inmediatamente a los aposentos de Mefistófeles, encontrándose con una escalofriante escena que le toco observar.

Aparte de que el lugar estaba echo un desastre y de que habia un fuerte olor en el aire, Edelweiss estaba amarrada en la cama del Conde, cubierta de fluidos mientras en sus dos cavidades se podía ver como escurría el esperma de Mefistófeles. Sus encantadores ojos estaban apagados como si ya le robaran la luz de su vida. La sangre de su nariz destrozada y de su hombro mordido por la salvajada mordida se había secado con el tiempo, pero en su rostro aun estaba bañado de frescas lagrimas.

Mefistófeles en cambio, estaba terminando el plano del diseño del primer Zeppelín de guerra en su escritorio, y parecía estar perfectamente tranquilo y relajado; mas de lo que había estado en meses. En eso levanto su mirada hacia su Teniente, saludándolo de una manera bastaste animada.

—¡Buenas noches, RedBlood, querido amigo!.

—B-Buenas noches, mi Conde —RedBlood había quedado perplejo, era la primera vez que el lo saludaba y mas de una manera amistosa.

—Ya termine el diseño del Zeppelín "_Norge_", si las cosas van bien, en unos años tendremos una flotilla de Zeppelines de guerra —sonrió Mefistófeles enrollando el plano para luego mirar a Edelweiss—. Por cierto, puedes regresarla a su casa, ya no requeriré mas de sus servicios.

—¡Por Nightmare Moon! ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? —pregunto RedBlood al percatarse que ella tenia su pata delantera derecha fracturada, además de los moretones y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo.

—Nada que te incumba, ¿acaso te pregunto que haces cuando estas en intimidad con alguna pony? —contesto con una sonrisa divertida Mefistófeles.

RedBlood llamo a dos sementales de la Guardia Fantasma a que desataran de la cama a Edelweiss, que su belleza y alegria que tenia hace tres noches atrás había sido aniquilada por la cruel maldad del Conde. Los Képi´s rojas la arrastraron sin ningún cuidado hacia la salida, pero repentinamente fueron detenidos por la voz autoritaria de Mefistófeles.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¡Señorita Edelweiss! Se le olvidaron sus rubíes.

Edelweiss no deseaba esos rubíes, se sentía sucia y humillada en aceptarlos después de la tortura horrible que sufrió, pero recordo que lo hizo por su familia que lo necesitaba con urgencia para no quedar en la calle o peor. Tomo la bolsa débilmente sin decirle ni una sola palabra, mientras el Conde sonrió dando una ultima orden que no se lo esperaba RedBlood.

—Que una de nuestras carrozas de guerra este listo para llevársela de aquí, y por favor, cuídenla muy bien.

Los sementales asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, llevándosela de allí mientras Mefistófeles se servia un vaso de Schnapps sentándose cómodamente en su escritorio.

—Por cierto, ya hemos hecho todas las compras que necesitábamos. Nuestros barcos ya están listos para partir —reporto RedBlood.

—Fantástico, porque es hora de que volvamos a casa —dijo Mefistófeles.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿P-Pero que hay del asedio a los puertos de Arabia Sentada? —pregunto sorprendido RedBlood.

—Nuestras bóvedas rebosan de tesoros saqueados, no necesitamos llevar mas a Târgoviste. Que todos los barcos icen las velas, ya estoy empezando a extrañar mi reconfortante castillo —cuando vio que RedBlood se volteo hacia la salida, le detuvo con una pregunta un tanto inusual—. RedBlood, ¿la encontraste hermosa?.

—¿Uh? ¡Oh si, si! ¡Ella fue una gran elección, mi Conde! —respondió inmediatamente RedBlood.

Mefistófeles parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pero entonces invoco su naginata, preguntándole en un tono muy tenso.

—¿Crees que soy raro? ¿Qué mis acciones de estas ultimas tres noches sirvieron solo para humillarme en recurrir a ponis campesinas y diurnas para satisfacerme?. Por favor, se sincero conmigo.

—Bueno, mi _Conte Mefistofele _tiene el derecho a elegir a quien desee. Es como el slogan que ya se hizo oficial en Târgoviste, "_Mefistofele ha sempre ragione_" —respondió RedBlood.

Mefistófeles sonrió con orgullo y felicidad, haciendo una seña de casco a que se retirara mientras afilaba la hoja de su naginata. Los trece barcos negros de guerra izaron sus velas en cuanto recibieron la orden, partiendo del Puerto Golden Hind dejando muchos recuerdos atrás...

* * *

**Once meses después, en la ciudad nocturna de Târgoviste.**

Mefistófeles estaba sentado en su trono gótico, leyendo detenidamente el ultimo reporte de la _Regia Aeronáutica _sobre la ultima prueba de vuelo del quinto Zeppelín que ardió en llamas, hasta que fue interrumpido por el ya ascendido Capitán RedBlood que entro a la enorme Sala de Trono, acompañado de una pegaso color cian y de crin turquesa que llevaba en su hocico una canasta de mimbre con algo cubierto en sabanas celestes.

—RedBlood, ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Mefistófeles.

—Discúlpeme por molestarlo, mi Conde. Pero esta pony diurna llego escondida en uno de nuestros barcos como inmigrante, y dice haber viajado desde Puerto Golgen Hind para hablar con Ud. —reporto el Capitán.

—Puerto Golden Hind… ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? —murmuro pensativo Mefistófeles para luego dirigirse a la pegaso—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, forastera?.

—Mi nombre es Naga, y soy la hermana menor de Edelweiss —respondió con una inclinacion.

—Edelweiss… ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¿Y porque la hermana de esa encantadora pony vino hasta aquí desde muy lejos solo para estar en mi presencia? —pregunto con una leve sonrisa irónica.

—Vengo de parte de mi hermana… a entregarle a su hijo, mi señor.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, mientras que Mefistófeles estaba como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, borrando su sonrisa que tenia hace unos momento, ¿acaso había escuchado bien lo que había dicho? ¿"su hijo"?. El Conde se levanto rápidamente de su trono gótico, creyendo que le estaban jugando alguna especie de broma pesada; y eso que aun no era la Noche de Bromas en Târgoviste, pero en cuanto reviso lo que había dentro de la canasta, la sangre de su cuerpo se le congelo por completo.

Acurrucado calidamente en su sabana verde, un bebe unicornio de color gris ceniza; con crin negro y de brillos grices claros, dormía placidamente mientras el Conde estaba boquiabierta con su rostro sumamente pálido como un muerto. Le había costado unos minutos recuperarse de la impresión, hasta que miro a la pegaso con bastante intriga.

—Si este se supone que es mi hijo, ¿Por qué su madre no me lo vino a entregar personalmente?.

—Mi hermana murió hace un mes, mi señor. Se ahorco en su habitación con las sabanas de su cama, y dejo una ultima nota pidiéndome a mi a que se lo entregara —respondió Naga ocultando su impotencia al conocer a la bestia que tanto lastimo a su fallecida hermana, y la culpa era de el por haber dejado a su hermana en una condición tan terrible, acogiéndose entre la soledad y la depresión.

—Ya veo… déjame ver esa nota.

Mefistófeles leyó detenidamente la nota con una seriedad en su rostro, mientras mas leía las ultimas palabras escritas de Edelweiss, mas iba convenciéndose de la autenticidad de la informacion y de que el bebe realmente tenia sus propios genes, hasta que quemo la carta con un pequeño rayo; por razones personales.

—¿Tiene nombre? —pregunto mientras levitaba a su hijo cuidadosamente de su canasta.

—Es derecho del padre quien debe ponerle nombre —respondió Naga.

—Comprendo… ¡muy bien, RedBlood, hazte cargo de ella! —ordeno Mefistófeles.

Con sus ojos asustados, Naga sintió como una fría hoja encorvada rebanaba su yugular profundamente, desplomándose en el suelo falleciendo lentamente de una incontrolable hemorragia, mientras el Conde se llevaba al bebe hacia su trono sentándose con mucha supremacia y elegancia.

—RedBlood, llévate a ese sucio cadáver de aquí, y juraras silencio ante todo lo que has visto y escuchado en estas paredes, ¿entendiste?.

—Con cerrojo y sin arrojo, un pastelito a mi ojo —asintió RedBlood de manera infantil.

El unicornio nocturno miro con una mueca todos los movimientos tradicionales de la promesa, preguntándose en su mente ¿Cómo demonios no se hizo doler al tocarse el ojo?. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se dedico mejor a observar con ternura a su pequeño e inocente hijo que aun dormía profundamente en sus calidas patas, mientras en su tocadiscos comenzaba a tocar la pieza "_Lacrimosa_" de la Opera Réquiem de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

—En verdad eres todo un dormilón —susurro Mefistófeles con cariño—. Ya se como vas a llamarte: Veruno…

En ese momento histórico, el joven Mefistófeles tomo la difícil decisión de criar a su hijo como un discípulo "afortunado", ya que creyó que lo mas apropiado para ambos era que su vinculo genealógico se mantuviera en secreto; junto con todas las pruebas medicas que pudieran revelar que Veruno era un mestizo de sangre nocturna y diurna.

* * *

Ocho años después de la llegada de su hijo y el ya famoso; pero censurado por Celestia, Masacre de Trottingham. En una noche de nevada que cubría a Târgoviste en un manto de nieve, la Nightmare Night se estaba celebrando con bastante jubilo y entusiasmo a diferencia de otros años anteriores; aunque esta festividad era muy diferente a como Equestria lo festejaba.

La Nightmare Night de Târgoviste; además de los creativos disfraces; divertidos juegos y deliciosos caramelos, los ponis nocturnos lo celebraban mas como si fuese una Hearth´s Warming Eve, realizando diversas obras de teatro y Operas que conmemoraban a Nightmare Moon, la Guerra Civil en Equestria, o la Independencia de los Esclavos dirigidos por Mefistófeles contra su hermanastro, Zodiac.

En el Castillo Poenari, siendo el único pony que estaba trabajando aunque fuese un feriado o una noche normal, Mefistófeles firmaba documento tras documento haciendo su agotador papel de burócrata, hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo que lo tomo desprevenido.

—¡Veruno! ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado?.

—Feliz Nightmare Night, maestro Mefistófeles —deseo Veruno con una amplia sonrisa encantadora.

El potrillo estaba disfrazado con una anaranjada túnica larga, salpicada por todas partes con salsa de tomate; que simulaba ser sangre. Mientras que portaba una afilada guadaña real, que su propio diseño aterrador hacia creer que Veruno se lo hurto a la mismísima Muerte.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no saques esa guadaña de mi armería? —regaño Mefistófeles con firmeza—. Una de estas noches vas a cortarte si sigues jugando con eso.

—Lo siento, maestro. Es que es noche de Nightmare Night y lo necesitaba para completar mi disfraz —musito Veruno bajando su mirada.

—Entiendo, de todas formas, esa guadaña le perteneció a tu tatara tatara abuelo, así que no es un juguete —Mefistófeles observo con sorpresa sus dos bolsas llenas de caramelos de distintas clases y formas—. Veo que conseguiste muchos caramelos este año.

—El Capitán RedBlood y Midnight fueron bastante amables conmigo, además de los Képi´s rojas del castillo y especialmente Myrrina, que me dio unas gomitas con forma de esqueletos —respondió con una sonrisa Veruno mostrándole con entusiasmo su colecta—. ¿Quiere uno?

—No, gracias. Será mejor que no te sobrepases o te saldrán caries en los dientes —advirtió Mefistófeles seriamente, consultando a su reloj de bolsillo de cobre—. Aun me queda mucho trabajo por hacer, y no quiero que me molestes esta noche… pero antes, quiero darte un obsequio especial.

—¿Un obsequio?.

—Sip, y se que te gustara mucho —sonrió Mefistófeles levemente—. Tengo entendido que tu animal favorito son los osos polares de la Esfinge de los Hielos, ¿cierto?.

Mefistófeles levito debajo de su escritorio un oso polar de peluche, entregándoselo en sus cascos mientras Veruno lo recibio atónito su obsequio sin poder creerlo. Su animal favorito era el oso polar de la fria Esfinge de los Hielos, y hacia mucho tiempo que el habia querido uno de peluche, pero en la ciudad nocturna lo que mas abundaban eran los juguetes de estilo militar; una de las politicas de Mefistofeles era preparar a los niños belicamente, y habian muy pocos peluches a excepcion para las niñas.

—P-Pero, me había dicho que estos peluches...

—Si… y si lo estas pensando, yo no lo ordene a fabricar. Me vería bastante ridículo ante mis súbditos si exigiera una cosa así —aclaro Mefistófeles con enfado—. Lo compre en una de esas coloridas jugueterías que tienen en Ponyville, aunque para eso tuve que humillarme tomando la forma de un pony diurno y ser "amable" con ellos. Todo podía haber ido bien si no me hubiera encontrado con una terrestre rosada que no dejaba de hablar y…

El Conde antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por un fraternal abrazo de Veruno que se acurruco en su pecho, sintiendo como se le derretía el hielo de su frió corazón. Odiaba esa maldita sensación, pero… era tan reconfortante.

—Gracias, maestro. Este es el mejor obsequio de Nightmare Night que he recibido —agradeció Veruno sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—No seas tonto, has recibido obsequios mucho mejores que esto —sonrió Mefistófeles con una mueca correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Aunque ambos tenían una relación de discípulo y maestro, Mefistófeles no dejaba de consentirlo dándole muchos regalos en su cumpleaños o en festividades como la Nightmare Night; aunque se excusaba diciéndole que era por ser un buen niño o para felicitarle en los entrenamientos que a temprana edad le fue instruyendo.

Cuando Veruno se retiro finalmente de su despacho, con su oso polar de peluche al que bautizo como "_Fausto_"; ya que su maestro/padre le inculco mucho su amor por la Opera. El Conde acumulo toda su energía mágica, teletransportándose hasta llegar a una llanura ubicada a los limites de la ciudad, para reunirse con alguien especial frente a un floreciente árbol de sakura.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te visite, Edelweiss —murmuro Mefistófeles dejando un ramo de gerberas nocturnas frente a su lapida, las mismas que una vez le compro cuando arribo en Golden Hind.

* * *

**Bueno, mi primer One-shot ¡Yay! xD. Luego de haberme demorado un par de semanas (malditos exámenes!), finalmente pude terminarlo por completo. Como este es un One-shot especial de mi fic "Angel of Music", quise revelar una historia que no incluyo Mefistófeles en su diario secreto, que fue la crueldad y la violación que llevo a cabo con una de sus victimas, Edelweiss, y que inesperadamente dio fruto de ello el nacimiento de su querido discipulo e hijo, Veruno.  
**

**ahora para dejar unas curiosidades:  
**

**"_Mefistofele ha sempre ragione_": Un slogan que aludi de la Italia Fascista, que era "Mussolini siempre tiene la razón".**

**Esfinge de los Hielos: Lugar similar al Polo Norte, el nombre es un tributo al libro de Julio Verne.**

**Mulțumesc mult (muchas gracias en Rumano) por haberlo leido, no olviden dejar sus reviews :D**

**Arrivederci!.**


End file.
